


Golden Dreams

by Ariestis65



Category: RWBY
Genre: Scat, Set After Volume 8 Episode 4, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariestis65/pseuds/Ariestis65
Summary: Yang, Ren, and Jaune are stranded out in the wilderness and sometimes nature calls in the middle of the night.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Golden Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage but it's garbage that I had fun writing and I hope you have fun reading. c:
> 
> (I didn't proofread/beta this at all so if you see any weird mistakes please let me know!)

Yang, Jaune, and Ren slept awkwardly in the small shack. With only a single bunk bed for them to use, the boys had let Yang have the top bunk and shared the bottom bunk. It wasn't the first time they had shared a bed like this but with everything that had been going on, and everything they had said, things were feeling rather awkward between them and sleeping back-to-back certainly wasn't helping.

Jaune hadn't slept a single wink yet and, judging from the beating of his heart, he wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon. He could feel Ren's soft breathing and it made him yearn for better times. When the world was better. And when their friendship was in a better place than now.

He was surprised when Ren gently rolled out of bed and went outside. He could've sworn the other man was sound asleep. After Ren's earlier episode of sitting outside until he nearly froze to death, Jaune was worried and carefully followed his friend outside. He followed Ren's footprints in the snow, just around the corner of the shack.

"O-oh." Ren looked at the blonde man in surprise. "Sorry if I woke you up..." he said softly.

"No, it's fine, I just... wanted to make sure you weren't going to leave us or anything like that..." Jaune took a step closer. He wanted so badly to reach out to his friend and embrace him but he wasn't sure if now was the right time.

"I, uh..." Ren averted his gaze and blushed hard. "I actually just needed to pee..."

"Oh!" Jaune's face lit up red as well. "I, uh... I'll keep watch. To keep you safe. In case any grimm are around!" he blurted out. Why was he saying this. What was he saying. He felt the blush on his face get even worse.

"...fine." Ren said as he undid his pants. He didn't even turn away from Jaune as he started to piss. It wasn't anything either of them hadn't seen before so there was no need for either of them to feel weird about this. Jaune did his best to pretend to keep his eyes on the distant horizon like he said he would but he couldn't help but sneak as many peaks at Ren's amazing golden stream. The way the moonlight refracted off the yellow liquid was beautiful. And the way the steam rolled off of the hot stream in the frigid night air was a spectacular accent to it. Jaune did his best to memorize every detail of what he was watching. He never wanted to forget this moment. Sadly, it eventually came to an end. Ren shook his cock a few times to get the last few drops out and then tucked himself back into his pants. He looked up at Jaune and saw a big dumb grin on the man's face and felt his own lips curve upwards just a slight bit.

"Ok, well..." Ren paused for a moment as he felt his heart skip a beat. "Did you need to go to...? Y'know... while we're out here."

"Oh! Well, actually, now that you mention it, I do have to go." Jaune quickly unbuckled his own pants and whipped his cock out. He had been so focused on Ren that he hadn't realized just how full his own bladder was. Without waiting a moment longer, he let his own golden flow go.

"Ah! Hey, watch it!" Ren exclaimed as he dodged out of the way of Jaune's piss.

"You've never complained about that before!" Jaune replied with a little laugh.

"Yeah well we don't have any _real_ showers out here!"

"Only golden ones!" Jaune laughed and waved his stream of piss over towards Ren again but didn't really try to get any more on his friend. Ren laughed in response but froze when he looked behind Jaune.

"What? What's wrong?" Jaune looked back over his shoulder and also froze. Yang was awake and standing right behind him. Although she did seem only _barely_ awake. She only yawned and rubbed her eyes when the two men turned to look at her. She silently undid her pants, pushed them down to her knees, and leaned against the side of the shack in a sitting position. After a brief pause she groaned and she started to pee. Jaune looked back over at Ren in disbelief and then back over to Yang.

Yang's piss stream was absolutely immaculate. The exact shade of golden-yellow was perfect, the sound it made was like a choir of angels singing, the smell was better than every home-cooked meal Jaune had ever smelled, and the steam rising off of it was like a holy spirit emerging from Yang's urethra.

"Whoa..." Jaune said, his breath forming a little puff in the air.

Yang's face scrunched up and she made some strained grunts and soon a thick brown excrement emerged from her behind. The size of the turd was quite impressive, both in girth and in length. She let out a little sigh after the log plopped into the snow below her and then resumed her tired groans as a second turd soon joined the first in the snow. She let out a relieved sigh and, once the last few drops of piss fell into the snow, she stood up straight and pulled her pants back up.

"Oh, hey guys." she said nonchalantly when she glanced over at Ren and Jaune. They were both too stunned to reply.

"Been holdin' that one in for a few days." she said with a laugh. She yawned and stretched over her head. "I gotta get back to bed. Don't stay up too late writing your names in the snow or whatever."

She waved at them and made her way back into the shack and, presumably, back into her bunk.

 _"Wow"_ Ren said.

"That was... _impressive_ " Jaune muttered.

"Hey" Ren stepped forward and tapped Jaune in the stomach. "You done yet? Finish up so we can go back inside."

"Huh? Oh! Oh. Yeah, I'm good." Jaune put his dick away and fastened his pants again. The two started to head back inside but Ren stopped just outside the door.

"Hey, Jaune. Can I... Could we..." His eyes searched the ground as if he might find the right words to say somewhere in the snow. "Will you... be the big spoon?"

"Awww. Sure thing, buddy!" Jaune gave Ren a big smile and slapped him on the shoulder. It seemed like their impromptu team-building exercise had paid off.


End file.
